The invention is in the field of devices which help clean articles such as jewelry, coins, flatware, etc. immersed in cleaning agent by sonic frequency vibration. Devices of this type are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,458 and 4,061,315. More specifically, the invention is directed to a device of this general type which is particularly inexpensive to make and easy to assemble and use. To this end the device embodying the invention is made mainly of molded plastic parts which are assembled with minimal use of tools.
The specific embodiment of the invention described in detail below comprises a housing which has a top platform with resilient pads on it and a peripheral flange which extends up from the platform. A four-legged table fits loosely within the flange and rests on the resilient pads. The table has depending resilient tabs which snap-fit loosely into and interlock with suitable recesses in the platform flange. The table fits such that it can move slightly relative to the housing but cannot fall off it. An open top container for a cleaning agent has a depending flange which fits around the top of the table and may additionally be affixed to the table so as to be kept from sliding off the table due to vibration. An electric motor affixed to the underside of the table has an eccentrically weighted shaft so as to vibrate the table when turned ON. The motor is energized by batteries in the housing and is turned ON through a switch which is particularly inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. The interaction between the various parts of the device provides for effective cleaning action despite the unusual arrangement of components.